1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heater, especially to a heater used for raising ambient air temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
Heaters are electronic devices that are generally used for raising ambient air temperature. A conventional heater has at least one axial flow fan and a heating assembly to draw air through a backside of the heater and blow warm air through the front side of the heater. Thus, the warm air is blown in single direction only. Because convection of warm air is in a single direction, warming of ambient air temperature is slow. Therefore, the conventional heater must be run before a warming effect is felt so is inconvenient and requires high power consumption.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a heater that could increase the convection speed and accelerate the raise of the ambient air temperature to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.